Soldier of Shaaro
by Chao Otaku
Summary: Come and delve in to the inner workings and and life of the soldier of Shaaro, Laika.


First fic I've done in a while... hope I didn't get rusty.  
Anyhow, the characters in this fic except for Laika's mom and superior don't belong to me, they belong to Capcom.

Also, to avoid confusion, Laika is Raika, Coleski is Chillski and Netto is Lan.  
---  
  
Chapter 1: Frozen Lunacy  
  
It was a beautiful day in Shaaro. The sun was shining, the snow was blowing and the birds were frozen in their nests, unable to sing as they normally would have in a crappy opening like this.  
Laika got out of bed, as he did every normal day. He got dressed, as he did every normal day. He shiftily looked back and forth and jumped out his window, on to the snowy street below, as he did every normal day.  
Today was a very normal day for Laika.  
Or WAS it?  
---  
As it turned out, it was a completely normal day and nothing happened at all out of the ordinary. ---  
That night however, things were not normal. At 2 AM, Laika was jolted out of bed as he heard his personal emergency mission cell phone ringing. He hurried to pick it up, only to be greeted by the overly cheerful voice of Netto Hikari.  
"Hi Laika!" Netto said. "what are you doing?" Laika asked groggily.  
"Wanna come over?"  
Laika was dumbfounded for a few seconds by this question, and it was a while before he could respond.  
"Netto... we've gone over this before..." he said impatiently.  
"I live in Shaaro..."  
"So? You have a helicopter!"  
"This is my personal emergency mission phone line..."  
"I know, isn't it great? You always answer it!"  
"AND IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING DAMNIT!"  
"What are you talking about? The afternoon's barely even started yet! Why don't you come over? It'll be fun! We'll net battle and have curry and surf the net and-CLICK"  
Laika hung up the phone, one of his eyes twitching.  
"I'm going to kill him one of these days," he thought to himself as he got back in to bed.  
---  
Laika woke up grumpily the next morning.  
"Mornings start too early..." he muttered as he flopped out of bed, found his clothes and changed out of his pink teddy bear pyjamas.  
Intent on continuing his usual routine, Laika shiftily looked to the left, no one there. He shiftily looked to the right, no one there.  
Quick as a flash, he dashed sideways out of the window and landed gracefully on the snowy street.  
At least that's what would have happened if his window had not been closed. Instead he dashed sideways in to his window and landed painfully on the cold floor.  
Laika ran over to his window and tried to wrench it open, horrified at the idea that he might have to leave the house the normal way and face IT.  
After ten minutes of trying, Laika gave up and resigned himself for the worst.  
---  
Laika slowly stepped down the stairs, trying desperately to be as silent as possible, in case IT was alerted to his presence.  
Unfortunately, IT was too clever for him and before he knew it, it's blood curdling battle cry could be heard down the hall.  
"LAIKINS!" it said, as IT clamped on to him with it's arms, in a deadly flying glomp.  
"Mother, will you get off of me?" Laika muttered impatiently.  
"Now now Laikins, that is no way to talk!" his mother said sternly.  
"Fine... MOMMY, will you PLEASE get off of me?"  
"Much better!" she said, detaching herself from the grumpy soldier.  
"I'm so glad to see you Laikins, normally you just go right out the window to work without even stopping by to say hello to me, your own mother! Can you imagine that? But that didn't happen today! Because Supermom locked the window, yes she did and now Laikins can spend time with her! Aren't you happy?"  
Laika sighed, when she got like this who knew how long she'd go on. He almost preferred Netto.  
Laika managed to escape the house while she was chattering away and ran as fast as he could.  
---  
"A...cat?" Laika asked.  
"Yes, Coleski's pet cat Olaf apparently went and got himself stuck in a tree again, and you have to save him," Laika's superior, who is too important to have his name uttered, repeated.  
"Do you have any other jobs?" Laika asked, not eager to help Coleski again for the fifth time that week.  
"I'm sorry, but since the Nebula incident there hasn't been much netcrime at all, therefore we are forced to do these menial tasks for less than intelligent people who do remarkably stupid things," Too Important To Have His Name Uttered answered, keeping a straight face and serious voice as he said it.  
"Fine, I'll be going then" Laika muttered, leaving the building.  
---  
After a hard day of work (twenty five cats, twelve old ladies who needed groceries carried for them and one maniac who needed help trying to create a device to freeze the entire country and needed to get his cat out of his tree) Laika trudged home. He looked up, seeing that his window was still closed unfortunately.  
He sighed, and trudged in to his house, trying and failing again to avoid the she-demon which lurked within.  
  
The end.  
---  
  
Hope you liked it, it's going to continue for a bit, and I don't plan to give it a plot, and if I do it won't be for a while, so don't expect anything serious here Gonna be PG for now, but if I get around to doing certain parody ideas, it may go up a rating. :P


End file.
